Head-mounted display units allow a user to mount mobile computing devices on or around their head, enabling the user to transport and utilize advanced technologies with greater ease and flexibility. Head-mounted display units also enable a user to have interaction with the technology while otherwise remaining engaged in other tasks. For instance, head-mounted display units can be voice activated and hands-free, so that users are able to focus on other tasks, which is beneficial, particularly for users who may work in the field, perform physical tasks, or simply desire a more hands-free computing experience. As such, securement and restriction of movement of the head-mounted display unit when worn is key to safety and usefulness. Therefore, a device that will aid in safely securing the head-mounted display unit to a user or an object worn by the user, providing stronger securement and restricting movement so that the unit will remain in place during physical activity would be beneficial.